powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Character Sheet: Saint Madison
Name: Saint Madison Aliases: Massacre, Dr. Buzzsaw, David Kilduff, John Hayes, Psychotic Bastard, Dancer & Prancer, Le Saint, The Laughing Enforcer, Rambler Age: 27 Species: Meta-Human (Artificial) Alignment: Chaotic Evil Theme: Chaotica - Unstable Powers: Hakai-Ergokinesis, Energy Assimilation, Energy Regeneration, Instaportation, Ergokinetic Cloning, Mindshifting, Killing Intent, Alien Mind, Insanity Absorption, Fear Usage, Disintegration Aura, Supernatural Condition, Special Ops Mastery, Assassination, Weapon Proficiency Motto: "No one deserves to live." Quotes: "Ladies and gentlemen... please, stay seated. I would like to inform you all from the start if anyone gets up that I will kill them. Alright! On to the more important message! I will be replacing tonight's entertainment. I'm afraid the Great Dickwadio got a bit... blown up. Hahaha! So, I'll be here preforming magic tricks, not a bad replacement, right? So, I'll get right to my point. If I do not recieve seventy-five thousand dollars in.... mm... tweleve minutes, I will kill everyone here. Oh! And I want a fighter plane! Every second I don't have a fighter plane I'm killing one of these fine hostages!" "Hey Asshat! Yeah you! I was here to kill you. Is that okay with you? Oh who am I kidding, of course it is! I'm so glad you're being cooperative in this whole... awkward scenario. Look, since I'm feeling nice today, I'll let you pick. I can either shoot you or evaporate you. Care to choose? No? COMPLETE DECIMATION OF YOUR PATHETIC BODY IT IS THEN! Heh, just kidding. Don't wanna make it quick, right? No... see I'm going to kill you nice and slow. Maybe use that fancy cane you're holding to do it. Quick survey, on a scale of one to ten how loudly do you scream? Please, please, think about your answer. No rush. After all... we've got all night." "So, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking: 'Can I get my gun out of these overly baggy pants and shoot this handsome rogue before he blows me to the next life?' Well the answer to that, Tupac, is a big ol' yes! Come on, try me! Do it! Kill me! Kill me your cowardly piece of shit! Oh wow... I didn't expect you to pee yourself. Do hoodrats like you often piss yourself? Wow, you must be real scared, huh? Heh, wow. That is pretty embarrassing. Bet that's going on your 'Gangsta Card' right? You do have those, don't you?" Origin: 27 years ago, there was a small boy in an orphanage. His name was unknown, so he was merely known as John Doe. He was adopted when he turned one by Leon Hayes, and was raised as though he was Leon's true son. Due to his lack of a true name, Leon allowed the boy to pick his own name. The boy picked Saint Madison. Since he was adopted, he was trained by Leon to become an excellent hit man. Once he was old enough, he began doing jobs for the Kilduff Firm, Leon's international crime syndicate. As he grew, Saint's bloodlust grew with him, eventually turning him into a pure killing machine, who's main source of happiness was eliminating others. While infamous in the underground as a demented and bloodthristy hit man, there is one thing he's better known for; his destructive capability. Being given by Leon the ability to turn anything into energy and use that energy to destroy almost anything, he has become even more dangerous than he ever would have been. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet